Love Versus In Love
by MegaNerdAlert
Summary: When Molly gets an Owl from Hermione, asking to meet, Molly does so without much thought. She loved Hermione dearly. What Molly is about to discover is just how much she loves the pretty young woman. Warning - femslash.  ONESHOT. COMPLETE. R&R!


**This is a one shot. I am willing to do a sequel if I'm BEGGED. Normal disclaimers apply. I'm not JKR. I'm not making a cent. And this is rated M for a reason. **

**Please read and review! -MNA-  
**

* * *

Molly Weasley arrived outside of the Leaky Cauldron with a POP! The war had been over for a year now. But despite the fact that Molly was glad it was over, the price she had paid was great. One son dead. His twin missing an ear. Another son scarred by a werewolf. A husband whose cheerful demeanor was gone.

Bill and Fleur were expecting a second child. Charlie had gone back to Romania. Percy was busy at the Ministry, as usual, though it was nice that now he was talking to the family. George still had the shop here in London. Ron was still spinning from Hermione's surprise – breaking things off between them. Ginny was engaged to marry Harry, though they had not set a date yet.

It was Hermione that Molly was here to meet today. The young woman had Owled her the other day, asking her to meet today. She said she felt that she owed Molly an explanation as to why she'd broken up with Ron. Molly didn't feel it was really her business, she loved the girl dearly, with or without Ron attached at the hip. But Hermione had insisted.

As Molly entered the tavern, she saw Hermione sitting in a corner. She looked pale and worried as she stood to make sure Molly could see her. "Hello, Hermione," Molly said, taking a seat across from the girl. "So what's going on?"

Hermione gulped. She was obviously frightened. But frightened of what? "Calm down, dear," Molly said. "What are you so worried about?"

"Mrs. Weasley…" Hermione began.

"It's 'Molly' to you," the older woman stated.

Hermione paled further. "I have to tell you why I broke up with Ron."

Molly shifted in her seat, and pushed her hair behind her ears. In the last two years, Molly had lost 150 pounds. About a month ago, Ginny had insisted on her mother going to St. Mungo's for some 'fix-ups'. Basically, the areas where her skin had sagged via weight loss was no longer sagging. She looked as thin as she had been when she was at Hogwarts. Her hair was longer now, too, and the weight of the length kept the red curls from looking so unruly. "Go on," Molly urged, now more comfortable.

"I'm gay." Hermione stated in a rush. "I fancy other girls."

Molly raised her eyebrows. Her own parents would have been furious if she'd told them _she_ fancied girls. Which was why she never had. Despite the fact that it was true. Not a soul in the world knew that Molly Weasley was a closet lesbian. Not that she'd acted on the fact since before she started having children…

"Are you mad?" Hermione asked, an obvious plea in her voice.

Molly bit her lip. Of course she wasn't mad. Hell, she was jealous that Hermione had the nerve to come out – nerve she'd never found. But of course, she wouldn't be telling Hermione why she wasn't mad. "No, dear, I'm not mad. A little…surprised, perhaps."

Surprised? No! Molly wanted to kick herself for not seeing it sooner. Was her gay-dar that rusty? Had she become – Merlin forbid – totally straight after all these years without a woman's touch?

"I'm leaving England, for a while," Hermione said, breaking Molly's train of thought.

Molly shook her head. "Where are you going?"

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know yet. Somewhere more…lesbian friendly. Probably America."

"So there's no one…no girlfriend, here then?" Molly asked.

Hermione shook her head. "The only woman…women, I mean, that I find remotely interesting in that way are straight. I'm hoping to find someone…wherever I go."

"You said woman," Hermione," Molly observed out loud. "Who is she? Who has your attention?"

Hermione flushed. "Molly, it's no one."

Molly grinned, her doubts on the matter vanishing at Hermione's reaction. "Tell the truth."

Hermione looked away, obviously fighting a well of tears. "She's straight, and unavailable beside the point. Not to mention, even if she was available and decided to change her sexual orientation, there's no way in hell she'd be interested in me!"

Molly sighed. The tables turned. As a seventh year at Hogwarts, Molly had fallen head over heels in love with a woman, Stella, who ran a shop in Hogsmeade. Her daughter attended Hogwarts, and happened to be a friend of Molly's. Two years later, Stella had been killed by Voldemort. Molly had still been crying herself to sleep six months later when her brothers will killed in a Death Eater attack.

It had been then when she'd agreed to marry Arthur. He was a good friend all through Hogwarts, and he loved her. Molly had decided that the pain of loosing Stella, a woman who had never even known of Molly's feelings, was too much to risk repeating. No, Molly had vowed to never fall in love again. Marrying a man sealed the pact. No, she was not, nor had she ever been, in love with her husband. Cared for him. Loved him. Yes. But not ever in love.

"I wish you wouldn't go," Molly heard herself saying, "But I do understand why you think you have to. I once…loved someone who could not love me back."

Hermione sniffled. "What was his name?"

Molly wasn't sure if it was a desire to make Hermione feel less alone, or if it was her own need to just let it out after all these years, but let it out she did. "Her name," Molly said quietly. "Was Stella. She was a friend of mine's mum."

* * *

Shock. Hermione's eyes could not have gotten any wider. Had Molly just said that she's once loved another woman? An older woman? A woman who had given birth to her friend? "What? Did you say…her?"

Molly looked dead serious now. "Hermione, NO ONE, not even my husband, knows about that. Yes, I said _her_. My preference has always been for woman, but as my parents would have flipped out on me, and overall my generation was less than accepting of lesbians, I never came out. I had a few sordid affairs when I was at Hogwarts, but most of them are dead now. Stella was killed by Voldemort, and after that, I married Arthur. I could not bear falling in love again."

Hermione was doing all in her power to keep breathing. The last year had been hell for her. Falling in love, coming to terms with her sexuality, assuring herself that the woman in question would never be interested…only to find out…she might be. There was a slim chance that Molly might be interested in her. _Best do some digging before I get too excited, _Hermione thought.

"So…you don't love Arthur?"

Molly sighed. "He's always been a close friend. When I married him, he became a close friend I shared a bed with, and later, who fathered my children. I love him as a friend, but I never fell in love with him."

"And Stella was older than you?"

"Indeed. She was divorced, and my friend Abigail and I would spend weekends at her house sometimes. Abigail and my brother Fabian dated for a while, actually."

"And you were in love with her?"

"Very much so," Molly said. "Hermione, please promise me you will not tell a soul any of this."

"I promise," Hermione said. _Unless you end up in my bed._

"So are you going to tell me who she is?" Molly asked. "The woman you're in love with?"

"Well, since the theme of the day seems to total honesty," Hermione took a deep breath, "it's you. I'm in love with you."

* * *

Shock. It all made perfect sense now. No wonder Hermione had been so scared to meet her. "Hermione…" Molly said.

Hermione looked at the table top. "Yea," she mumbled in confirmation.

"How long?" Molly whispered.

"Almost three years," Hermione answered, risking an upward glance.

Molly's lips parted slightly. First instinct was to get up and walk out the door, and away from this temptation…but that thought led to realization that Hermione was a temptation. Molly felt her heart race at the idea that someone so young, beautiful, and intelligent would be interested in her. Someone female.

"I don't know what to say," she heard herself choke out, betraying her conflicting emotions.

Hermione stood up, and walked over to Molly's side of the table. "Just say goodbye," the younger woman whispered, as she wiped away a tear that was falling down Molly's cheek.

"No," Molly whispered. "I don't want you to go."

Hermione's expression was blank as she took Molly's hand and guided her outside. The older woman's heart pounded as Hermione's arm slipped around her waist, and a moment later, they were somewhere else.

"This is my home," Hermione said quietly, pointing to a small cottage on a hill above a creek. "Would you like to come inside?"

If someone had told Molly this morning that in a few hours she'd be wet between the legs at the idea of making love – having an affair on her husband – to her son's ex-girlfriend, she would have laughed in their face. But this was the fact, and Molly nodded in agreement, untrusting of her voice at the moment. Perhaps, somehow, she'd snap out of it before long and realize just how insane she was acting.

They walked inside, Hermione still holding her hand. As the door closed behind then, Molly leaned on the nearest wall for support. "Why me?" Molly asked, looking directly into Hermione's eyes.

For an answer, Hermione pressed her warm body against the old woman lightly, and gently kissed her lips. Molly groaned and wrapped her hands around Hermione's waist and carefully returned the kiss.

Taking the returned gesture as encouragement, Hermione deepened the kiss, pushing her tongue into Molly's waiting lips. At this point, all rationality went to the wind, and before long, the two women were tangled in a mess of limbs – topless – on Hermione's bed.

"Touch me," Molly begged, unbuttoning the top of her jeans.

Hermione took one more moment to finish kissing Molly's neck before she slid her thin hand down the front of Molly's loosened jeans and slid her finger quickly into the older woman. "You're so wet…" Hermione purred.

Molly gasped at the intrusion, eyes rolling back into her head in ecstasy. Before she could recover, she felt Hermione remove her hand, only to deftly remove the remainder of Molly's clothing, as well as her own.

"You want me," Hermione said. It was not a question, and Molly moved quickly to place herself in a position to drive her tongue into Hermione's mouth at the same time that she slid her own finger into Hermione's body. God, she was wet. Molly eagerly accepted the fluid dripping into her hand, and then decided she wanted more.

"I want to taste you," she stated.

Hermione smiled, and shifted to allow Molly access. Seconds later, as Molly's tongue found Hermione clit, the younger woman screamed.

"Molly! Oh gods, make me come!"

Molly spared only a moment to think of how surreal this was before thrusting forward with both hand and tongue to give Hermione exactly what she wanted.

* * *

Hours later, Hermione woke to a sigh of contentment. She turned and saw Molly's naked form laying twisted in the bedsheets beside her, and her jaw slackened. Molly was here, in bed, with her. Three years of desire fulfilled. The impossible dream come true.

But what now? Hermione wondered what would happen when Molly had time to consider what they'd done. Would she ever speak to Hermione again? Would she want to meet again, in secret? Have an affair for Merlin knew how long? Would she leave Arthur? For that matter, Hermione had no idea what she wanted. She knew she wanted Molly, but at what price? If she and Molly continued a relationship, Hermione knew she stood a good chance of loosing a lot of good friends, especially Ron, Ginny, and Harry.

Molly stirred beside her. "Hey," Hermione said, placing a hand on the bare shoulder. "Molly, wake up."

Molly rolled over, blinked, and stared at Hermione. To be expected, Hermione thought. She would need a minute to recall where she was, and what she had been doing all afternoon. "Hermione?" she asked.

Hermione smiled. "How do you feel?"

Molly smiled, and pulled Hermione down on top of her. "Wonderful," she said. "But I haven't tried to move yet, and I'm not awake enough to have considered the… consequences otherwise."

Hermione nodded and shifted to a position curled up next to Molly. "We should talk about that."

"I know," Molly sighed. "This is…uncharted territory for me."

"The fact that you've just cheated on your husband with your son's ex-girlfriend, or the shagging other women?" Hermione asked bluntly.

Molly pouted. "The cheating," she replied. "Hermione…I haven't the foggiest on what I'm going to do. I'm old enough to be your mother, and I should have had more self control."

"Well, why didn't you?" Hermione inquired with a raised eyebrow.

Molly looked thoughtful. "Arthur's been distant. I needed to get laid. Telling you what I'd never told a soul, about preferring women, made me feel very close to you. You said you were in love with me, and I know what that feels like. The fact that I know you would never have made a move had it obvious I wanted you to means something. I find you very attractive, body and mind."

Hermione thought about the list of reasons, but said nothing.

"Mostly I think it was because you asked me to tell you goodbye, and I couldn't," Molly said finally. "Hermione, I think I may have fallen in love with you today."

"Molly…" Hermione whispered.

"I know what being in love feel like, Hermione," Molly said firmly. "I haven't felt this way since before Stella died. Love – being in love – makes people stupid, and rash, and so happy you want to be sick because you know you can't shout it to the whole world."

"Wow," Hermione said. "But…what about Arthur."

Molly cringed. "I don't know."

"And how do you think Ron, Ginny, and the rest will react if they find out?"

"Do you want this to stay a secret, Hermione?" Molly asked.

Hermione laughed. "Molly, I'm the one who's coming out of the closet here. And I'm not the one married with children. If and when anyone finds out about…us, it is totally up to you. I certainly don't want to have a love affair only to get dumped when things get messy, but I'm not going to go march up to the Burrow and announce to Ron and Ginny that I just thoroughly fucked their mum."

Molly nodded, paling slightly. "Alright. I need time to think this over. I certainly need to go home before people start to wonder where I am."

Hermione nodded. "You should shower first," she said. "Wouldn't do to go home smelling like sex."

Molly chuckled. "Granted, no one would ever suspect it was you that I fucked."

* * *

Molly Apparated from Hermione's front door to the Burrow. Walking in the front door, she saw Ron, Ginny, and Harry sitting at the kitchen table, and bit her lip.

"Where have you been all day?" Ron asked sharply as soon as he saw her.

"Not here," Molly snapped at her youngest son. Getting drilled about her whereabouts was not what she was in the mood for right now.

"Chill, mum!" Ginny snapped back. "We only wondered if you were okay. You left before noon, and it's almost midnight. We were worried something happened to you."

Molly looked at the clock and groaned. She might have been back a few hours ago, but upon getting in the shower, she and Hermione had…eh-hem…gone at it again. Molly was exhausted.

"Weren't you meeting Hermione for lunch, Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked.

_Great_, Molly thought. _Harry would have remembered me mentioning that._ "Yes, and I've spent all day trying to talk her out of leaving town." _Well, that was partly true._

"Why would 'Mione want to leave?" Ginny asked.

Molly thought for a moment before answering. "I can't tell you about what's going on in her personal life," she said, grimacing inwardly at the truth of the statement, "but suffice to say that for now, at least, she's not going to run off."

"But…" Ron started to say.

"No more questions, Ronald," Molly snapped. "I'm going to bed. Alone."

"Alone?" Molly heard Ginny say. "Did she and dad have a row?"

Molly bit her lip in frustration, and decided that first thing tomorrow, she was going to talk to the only other lesbian she knew of. She needed some council right now, and in this case, Arthur was the last person she could talk to.

* * *

With every step toward the Headmistress of Hogwarts' office, Molly tried to talk herself into turning around and running. Eventually, she found herself being welcomed into Minerva's office anyway, though she was nearly shaking by then.

"Molly, what's wrong?" Minerva asked tenderly.

"I've…Minerva, I've cheated on Arthur," Molly confessed quietly. "And I think I want to do it again."

Minerva looked tenderly at the woman. "Oh, Molly. After all these years…who is she?"

Molly jumped. "How did you know?"

"That you have a leaning toward women?" Minerva asked, eyebrows raised. "Since I guessed why Stella's death hit you so hard. I make no secret of the fact that I'm a lesbian. Queer knows queer."

"I didn't think anyone knew," Molly said mutely.

"Are you going to tell me who she is?" Minerva pressed. "I can guess, there are only a few people to choose from."

"Hermione," Molly mumbled.

"Granger?" Minerva asked with a smirk.

"Yes."

"That would have been my first guess," Minerva replied. "She's been in love with you for years. I remember the first time I saw her looking at you…that way…during one of the Order meetings. So you two have…"

"Yesterday," Molly answered. "I met her for lunch and didn't get home till nearly midnight."

Minerva whistled. "Goodness. Catching up for lost time, were you?"

Molly groaned. "Minerva, I don't know what do to. I want to be with her. I want to be in love. I love Arthur though, and I don't want to hurt him…and the kids, too."

"Do you want to spend the rest of your life regretting not taking what you could have had?"

And then it came. Molly felt resolve. Desire. Hope. Need for freedom. "I need to find a job," she said. "I need to support myself if I'm going to leave Arthur."

Minerva smiled. "As it happens, Professor Flitwick has expressed a desire to retire next year. How would you feel about taking his first, second, and third year classes now, and then taking over as Charms Professor totally next year?"

Molly smiled. "I'd be delighted."

Minerva nodded. "You let me know when you're ready, when you've told Arthur. I'll prepare some staff quarters for you now, so when the time comes, you'll be all set."

"Thank you, Minerva," Molly said genuinely.

"I'm happy for you, Molly. Very happy," Minerva said. "Now I think there's a young woman who will want to know what you've decided."

"Actually," Molly said thoughtfully, "I want Hermione to be certain that I left Arthur because I wanted to, not just for her," she said. "Do you have a portkey I can take to Romania? I want to tell Charlie first. He's always been the most understanding member of the family, and if I can make him understand, then it'll make it easier on the rest if them."

Minerva nodded. "On portkey to Romania, coming up!" Minerva said with a wave of her wand. "Oh, the perks to being Headmistress!"

Molly took the portkey – in form of a small silver heart. "Thank you again, Minerva."

"It will activate at Miss Grangers first name to take you there, and the same to return you back here. You will be able to use it within the space of three hours. More than that…you'll have to find your own way back to England."

"Hermione," Molly whispered, and with a tug at her navel, she found herself suddenly standing just outside the Dragon Preserve her second son worked at.

* * *

It only took Molly ten minutes to find her son. "Charlie!" she called, seeing his long pony tail not far ahead of her in the crowd.

The redhead turned around sharply and squinted. "Mum? What are you doing here? Has someone been hurt?"

She jogged toward him, smiling gently. "No, I just need to discuss something important with you, if you can spare a bit of your time."

Charlie nodded. "Mark!" he called to a man just ahead of them. "Tell Nick I headed back to camp! And see that the brat doesn't get hurt!"

With that said, Molly followed her son back down the hill toward the encampment. "So what's going on?" Charlie asked as they took seats in the mess tent.

Molly took a deep breath. "Charlie, I'm going to leave your dad."

Charlie coughed on the water he'd just sipped. "What? Why?"

Molly tried to keep her heart at a steady rhythm. "There's someone else I'm…seeing."

"Who is he?" Charlie demanded, with a small hint of the Weasley temper surfacing.

"She, actually," Molly whispered. "Who she is doesn't really matter right now."

Charlie's reaction surprised her. It was not screaming and shouting. It wasn't even a look of disappointment. He looked…amused?

"What?" Molly snapped.

Charlie busted out laughing. "Wow! Didn't see THAT coming! Seriously mum, you're shagging another woman?"

Molly fidgeted. "Why is that funny?"

Charlie got up, grabbed her arm, and side along Apparated them back to the middle of the preserve. "Nick!" he called. "Come here!"

A young man, perhaps eighteen, walked over to them. "Whose this?"

"Nick, this is my mother," Charlie said with a smile. "Mum, this is Nick Cruso, my boyfriend."

Molly's jaw fell, and all of the sudden, she got what was funny. And she laughed. "Charlie! Why didn't you tell me before?"

Charlie sighed, a content smile on his face. "I was afraid of how you'd react."

"I still don't get what's funny," Nick stated.

Charlie kissed his boyfriend and chuckled. "Nick, my mum here has just informed me that she intends to leave my dad…for a woman."

Nick's hands clapped against his face. "No way!"

Molly nodded, for the first time feeling excited at the notion of being open about her sexual preferences. She felt young again. "Charlie, you and Minerva are the only ones who know about this yet. Please try not to announce it to the world."

Charlie nodded, understanding. "So who is she, mum? Do I know the lucky lady?"

Molly giggled. "You've met her. Hermione."

Charlie's eyes widened. "Wow. Ron is going to flip out."

"Your brother?" Nick asked. "Why would it bother him? Who's Hermione?"

"Hermione is the young lady that only a few months ago dumped Ron," Charlie explained with a wicked giggle. "I want to be there when you tell him."

"How long have you two been seeing each other?" Charlie wanted to know.

"Apparently, Hermione's been…in love with me, for nearly three years," Molly said. "But I only found out yesterday."

Charlie coughed. "Oh. That explains why dad Flooed yesterday trying to figure out where you were at all damn day. You were shagging Hermione."

"Charlie!" Molly exclaimed, blushing. "Shush!"

Charlie held his hands up in defeat. "Okay. I'll go pack a bag, and we'll go back to the Burrow together. You should tell dad first, and I'll keep the others occupied. Do you want me to Floo Bill and have him meet us there, or do you want to tell him later?"

Molly smiled at her son. "First of all, I haven't even told Hermione yet. That I've decided to leave your dad. Even if things don't work out between us, I can't keep living a lie. I've known I preferred woman since I was fifteen and I'm tired of hiding from that. Second of all, when I tell them, I intend only to tell them I'm leaving, and why I'm leaving. Not for who. One thing a time. If Hermione and I do no work out, there's no reason to create the problems that will follow."

"I understand," Charlie said.

"This portkey will take us back to Hogwarts," Molly continued. "I'll send and Owl to Hermione from there, and let her know what's going on. I'll also need to tell Minerva, because I doubt I'll be staying at the Burrow tonight." Gods, it felt good to be taking control of her life for once.

"You could stay here, if you like," Charlie offered.

Molly shook her head. "Minerva's offered me the Charms post, so I'll be moving to Hogwarts. I'll start now, with the first, second, and third years, and then at the start of next year, I'll take over for Flitwick completely."

Charlie smiled. "You've really thought all this through, haven't you mum?"

"Honestly," Molly sighed, "the last two days have been so insane I'm not sure it's really sunk in yet. But I'm sure I'm doing the right thing, so I'm going to do it before I loose my nerve."

* * *

Hermione's eyes sparkled as she read the note from Molly.

_Hermione,_

_I've decided to leave Arthur, and I'm on my way to tell my family now. I've already told Charlie – turns out he's gay, by the way – and he's going with me. Minerva has offered me the Charms position, since Flitwick wants to retire, so I'll be moving to Hogwarts. I'll Owl you later, when I get back to Hogwarts, and perhaps tomorrow you could come to the castle. I miss you, love._

_Molly_

Yesterday, Hermione had been heartbroken over the thought of how Molly might never speak to her again when she found out why she'd left Ron. Today, she could hardly contain the joy she felt, knowing that somehow, Molly loved her back. Enough to stop hiding the secret she'd kept for most of her life.

* * *

Molly was walking in the garden with Arthur. They were half way through 'the talk'. Well, half way through what she needed to say. So far, she's only said "I'm leaving you, Arthur." The silence was deafening as she awaited his response.

After a moment, Arthur sighed. "Molly, you're my best friend. You always have been, and you always will be. I've always sensed that there was something about me that wasn't enough for you…so I guess you've met someone then."

Molly nodded. "Yes, I have."

"I'm not sure I really want to know, but I have to ask. Who is he?"

Molly took a deep breath. This was it. "She, actually. And I'd really prefer not to say at this point."

Arthur stopped walking. "She?"

Molly also halted. "Yes, she. I fancy another woman. And she fancies me."

Arthur shook his head is disbelief. "How long?"

"How long, what?"

"How long have you known you were a lesbian?"

The word stung. Not because of the word, but because he said it, and despite that he was obviously trying to remain calm, the other woman thing had not gone over well. "Since long before I married you."

And that broke the last straw. "Then why the bloody hell did you marry me for!" Arthur demanded.

Molly put her hands on her hips and glared. "Because I was too afraid to be with who I wanted to be with, and you loved me. I chose to marry my best friend, because I was too afraid of really falling in love!"

Arthur cowered. He never had been able to handle her temper. "Sorry I yelled," he mumbled. "I'm just…shocked."

"I understand that, dear," Molly said, gently placing her hand on his shoulder. "But I have to do this. Life is too short."

"I know."

"Will you be okay?"

Arthur sighed. "In time. I guess you want to tell the kids now."

"Yes."

"Do I have to be there?"

Molly shook her head. "No, as long as you promise to talk to the kids after I'm gone, if they need to."

"Molly, I'm not the only walking out on my family," Arthur glared. "Don't you dare tell me what I need to do to be a good father when they find out their mother is a fucking lesbian."

Molly bit her tongue until she was certain that she would not let her temper take over the conversation. "I'm sorry, for what its worth," she said quietly. "I'll go in, talk to the kids and pack my bags. Goodbye, Arthur."

She didn't wait for a response; she just turned and walked away, fighting the tears with every step. She had to hold it together, long enough to tell the others. Charlie met her at the door, and gave her a reassuring hug.

"They're waiting," he said quietly.

She walked into the living room and looked at the people sitting on various pieces of furniture. George, Ron, Ginny and Harry were on the couch, and Bill and Percy shared the loveseat. Charlie took the armchair, and Molly sat down in her favorite rocker.

"What's going on mum?" Ginny said, the worry in her voice obvious.

Molly tried to reassure herself that she was only going to have to do this once. It didn't help much, but it did let her open her mouth and speak. "I'm leaving your dad. I'll be moving to Hogwarts."

Stunned silence followed. Molly saw tears streaming down Ginny's cheek, as Harry pulled her close with an aching look on his face. Ron looked like he'd seen a ghost. George looked furious. Percy was obviously fighting back his own tears, and Bill just looked sad.

"Why?" Bill asked.

"Shouldn't we wonder 'who'?" George spat.

Molly closed her eyes for a moment, forcing the tears back. "Please, hear me out."

"I'll sit on George," Charlie offered.

Bill rounded on Charlie. "So you already know the answers, then?" he snapped.

Charlie stood to face his older brother. "Our mum is dealing with some pretty hard things right now, Bill Weasley. The last thing she needs is for her kids to give her a hard time. A lack of understanding from people is why it's taken her this long to come out and say it."

"Say what?" Ron croaked out.

"That I am leaving your dad because I prefer, have always preferred, being with other women," Molly answered firmly. "When I was your age, I was too scared of what people who say and think of me that I hid my feelings away and married a man – your dad."

"Holy shit, mum!" George exclaimed. "You're serious?"

"Yes," Molly answered.

"So who the bloody hell is she, then?" Ginny snapped.

Her expression pained Molly more than anything else had. Ginny looked disgusted. "Please don't look at me like that, Ginny."

Ginny stormed out of the room, slamming the front door behind her.

"I think it's time for you to leave," Bill said quietly.

George, Ron, and Percy followed Ginny's example as soon as that was said.

"Bill," Charlie said quietly. "Let's go make sure they're alright. Harry, would you mind helping mum pack her things?"

Harry nodded. "Sure, Charlie."

Bill walked stiffly out of the room with Charlie close behind. "I'll send an Owl soon, mum. It'll be okay. I love you."

Molly nodded, and sniffled, not daring to try to stand.

"Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked quietly.

"It's 'Molly', Harry dear," she said.

"Molly," he said firmly. "Look at me."

Molly looked up, and was surprised at the amount of compassion in his eyes. "Harry?"

Harry knelt down and took her hand into his. "It's 'Moine, isn't it?"

Molly stiffened. "Harry, please don't…"

"I won't say a word," he said with a soft smile. "I'll take that as a yes."

Molly nodded, biting her lip. It was going to be raw soon if she kept the nervous habit up. "I thought you'd be mad."

Harry shook his head. "I've been watching Hermione nurse a broken heart for three years. I got suspicions when we were Horcrux hunting, that she fancied girls. I got her to admit the fact when she broke up with Ron. I guessed it was you when she told me that it was 'beyond not fair to Ron to date him when she felt the way she felt'."

Molly nodded. "Why did Ginny look at me like that?"

Harry looked thoughtful. "Molly, she's a girl. She's seconding guessing every hug you've ever given her, now that she knows you like other women. It'll be hardest on her, and probably Ron, when he finds out it's Hermione."

Molly sighed, seeing the logic in what Harry had said about Ginny. "You're probably right. I am so lucky to have a son-in-law as wise as you are."

Harry chuckled. "War, Molly. It makes you grow up fast."

* * *

Almost sixteen years later, Hermione and Molly Granger were standing at King's Cross with three children in tow. After the shock had worn off, the Weasley clan had come around to their mother being with a woman. Only Ron had never really forgiven his mother for that woman being Hermione.

Hermione and Molly had dated for two years before Hermione proposed. Molly agreed to take the name Granger at Charlie's suggestion when, after when engagement was announced, he offered to be the surrogate father for any children they wished to have together. Stella Rose had been born first, and was now thirteen and starting her second year at Hogwarts. The twins, Mathew Fabian and Michael Gideon, came not long after, and were starting their first year at Hogwarts today. Three Gryffindors.

The only major hurt that Molly still had after all this time was that her children through Arthur all refused to call her 'mum' anymore. They called her 'Molly' now, and as far as their children were concerned, she was their aunt, not their grandmother. Charlie slipped up now and then, usually on purpose, when she was upset.

Arthur had done okay, after he'd had some time to process. He and Molly had retained their friendship, though it was not as close as it had once been. About five years after the divorce, he'd met an American woman by the name of Kathy, a muggle, and he more or less settled down with her. They weren't married, even after ten years, but Molly suspected that Arthur would never marry again. In many ways, he was still in love with her.

Hermione, who had carried the three children, was content to be a stay at home mom. Molly had continued teaching Charms at Hogwarts until two years ago when Stella started school. She'd felt that it would take away from her daughter's time at Hogwarts if her mother was one of her teachers. Instead, she'd joined Hermione and decided not to work.

Granted, the only reason this was possible to continue indefinitely was because when Minerva had died, a year after Molly quit teaching, she'd left her considerable wealth to the couple. Molly, Hermione, and their children wanted for nothing, though it wasn't the money that made Molly so happy – it was being in love with her partner, and living the life that she never expected to have.


End file.
